darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Hide Is Back
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Ironhide Reliquary Ironhide rolls into Iacon and is checked in at the gate. He rumbles ahead towards the spiral ramp somewhat slowly. Shark happens to be heading into Iacon after a guard shift, he looks over his shoulder toward the approach of a vehicle. "Ironhide?" he sounds honestly surprised to see you. Ironhide slows to a stop and flashes his lights in a friendly greeting. "Well now, there's a friendly face! How you been, Shark? Holdin' the fort?" Shark cocks his head a little at that comment, then slowly a toothy smile crawls upon his lips. "Not bad I suppose all considering. Yeah, just got off shift. Where the slag you been at?" he asks. Ironhide idles in place, still not transforming. "Well, you know how it goes. I'm always bein' sent on the top secret missions. Guess they figure I ain't gonna go 'round runnin' my chops. I can say this much. I was out there lookin' for some kinda newfangled technology that Wheeljack wanted to get his probes into. I didn't find it though. I'm thinkin' it don't really exist." Shark nods slightly to that explanation, "I gotcha, say no more." he smiles a bit, "Glad to have you back, was getting a little annoying with Red Alert running the show." The red armored transport lurches forward slightly and jackknifes. Legs and arms protrude suddenly. Finally, Ironhide's head rises from the robotic torso and his transformation is complete. Ironhide snickers. "Heh.. yeah... well, he's got that kind of 'fect on things. He's a good robot. Solid worker. Kinda weird, though. He's got to learn when to relax. An' before you say it, I realize the irony in that comin' from ol' fiery Ironhide." He transforms... but not into his cartoon robot mode. Into his Action figure robot mode. Shark cocks his head a bit to that and nods, "Eh I suppose you are right." he states and gestures with his right hand, "Care for a drink? I'll buy." Ironhide grins from behind his windshield. "Never been known to turn down a drink while I'm off duty. But on that subject... give me a minute to file my report. Magnus can be lot like ol' Red Alert if he ain't got his report on time." He transforms and rolls up the ramp. A short while later, he returns. "Still thirsty, buddy?" Shark hangs out til you return from reporting to Magnus, "Yeah, sure am... built up a good one too." he flashes a grin, "So the Red Guardian then or we heading to the Barracks?" Ironhide shrugs. "If you're buyin,' I ain't one to be choosy. You lead an' I'll follow." He stretches out his servos. "We got a lot of catchin' up to do." ---- Ironhide steps into the barracks doorway and laughs. "Me ask nicely? Guess there's a first for everything." He smiles broadly. He waves to a few old friends as they head out onto patrol and saunters over towards Shark's bunk area, looking for a good place to rest his considerable frame. A guard walks up to both of you and coughs softly "Sirs, there's uh, someone wandering around outside. He says he has something to trade for the 'Big Rusty one.." he notes, glancing towards Ironhide meaningfully. Then the guard was quickly called away and he salutes on his departure. Shark swings by the cooler and puts in the credits for a couple servings worth. Opposite of Shark's berth is a handmade aquarium that the young mech constructed. He hmms to that, handing you one of the servings. "Want me to come along with you?" he asks. Ironhide salutes back, which looks ridiculous considering he has no appreciable head. He peers curiously after the guard. "Please do." He looks concerned. "Don't know what this is about." ---- Reliquary is fidgeting as he shifts from leg to leg, staring at the doors past the guards anxiously with his dirty, dented up box. Shark follows Ironhide out, sipping on his serving of energon. Ironhide walks out of the dome cautiously. He looks around slowly, then notices the robot carrying the box. He leans over to Shark. "Play it cool. We don't know what's in that box. If it's gonna blow, get behind me an' shield your sensors." He trots forward and greets Reliquary. "You the one who called for Rusty?" he inquires. Shark cocks his head to Ironhide's cautionary words, "Okay." is all he says, not really particularly wanting to be blown up again after the last time. Reliquary stares at Ironhide and steps back a few steps nervously "errr, yes. Where is he? " he asks warily, tilting his optics at Shark "Don’t I know you?" Shark hmms, "I dunno, you might." being evasive is just in the fish bots' nature, "You might not. So what's in the box." Ironhide leans forward and puts his thumb into his own chest somewhat aggressively. "I'M Rusty." He looks all ornery. He waits for Reliquary to answer Shark. A pause at that, Relic going utterly still as he looks from one to the other "You aren’t' RUSTY. He doesn’t look like you." he points out simply, then eyes Shark, "Uhm. Stuff I thought Rusty would like to buy. " a pause uncertainly "But uh, I think I have the wrong Rusty Bot." Shark hmms softly, "Describe this Rusty mech to us then, maybe we can point you the right way." Ironhide peers over at Shark, then back to the visitor. "I don't know no other Rusty 'round here." he looks back at Shark. "Do you?" Then back at Relic. Reliquary nods a little bit "Uhm, he's very tall. With a head with lots of points, like a crown, and bit feet. And no mouth." he pauses "He has a little pet Robot too." He shivers a little bit, fidgeting with his box Shark listens to the description and rubs at his chin, "Hmm, no don't think I've seen him. Sorry." pretty much answering Ironhide in the same sentence. Ironhide looks at the box. "Oh, you want the OTHER Rusty." He looks over at Shark again, then back to Relic." Well, I'm his associate, so you can talk to me 'bout it if you like." Reliquary eyes both of them suspiciously, then nods "Well, he bought some of this river water from me last time... I traded for..." a pause "Wait, hang on. Accessing." his optics dim as he thinks. Shark looks at Ironhide, not sure what this is all about. "River water..." he mutters, wondering if neutral heard about all the river water that the fish bot personally hauled over to fill his aquarium in his barracks area. Reliquary frowns "HRm. I don’t need more of that anyways." he finally decides "But if you want to buy the river water then you can. " he offers, holding the box up, showing a few dented containers, including open cans of Mercury Ironhide looks a bit disinterested. "Don't know if Rusty really wants this kinda stuff... I guess we could take this off your hands. Went through the trouble of bringin' it over. What are you lookin' to get for all this?" Shark hmms, "I suppose it could be useful." he agrees dubiously. Reliquary pauses and thinks a little, then asks "What do you have? " obviously quite open to negotiation of some sort. "It’s clean! I picked all the dead fish out." Ironhide peers into the box again. "In theory it's useful," he responds to Shark. He then looks back at Relic. "No weapons, if that's what you're askin.' Give you its weight in metal ingots or two days' energon rations." He is totally low balling Relic and making no bones about it. +Roll: Reliquary rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. Shark smirks a bit at that offer. Ironhide is a mech after his own devious spark. He sips on her energon ration, waiting to see how the neutral takes the offer. Reliquary opens his mouth, then pauses and closes it again as his optics dim. HE goes utterly still, thinking quite hard. "... Weight, plus one more ingot." he finally states, not quite as dimwitted as he seems. Ironhide looks HARD at the vendor. This goes on for a good ten seconds. The he relaxes his features. "Alright. I guess we can spare an extra ingot. But Rusty ain't gonna be happy 'bout it." He reaches for the box. "Probably gonna take it out of my salary." Reliquary SQUEAKS a little at the look and looks like he was about to bolt. The mech stammers "I can throw in some fresh electorgator teeth too then." he notes, dropping a small bag into the box to hand it over, though he pauses, hand still holding it. "... where are the Ingots?" Shark eyes Reliquary now. "You aren't messing with cyber eels are you?" he asks. There's a dangerous glint in the young mechs optics, a slight snarl curling his lips. Not taking his hands off the box, Reliquary turns to blink at Shark "... Cyber eels have Electrogator teeth??" Shark leans over, flashing his own teeth. "No. But if you mess with the cyber eels, you mess with me." Ironhide snaps at Relic. "Don't get smart with the Eel master, boy." He lets go of the box. "I'm gonna get the ingots. Eel, you keep an eye on the box." Reliquary squeaks a little bit and nearly drops the box from how fast Ironhide lets go, startled. He looks at Shark warily, optics narrowing. "I've seen those teeth before...' he murmurs suspiciously. Shark mock snaps at Rel then straightens. "Probably in an electrogators mouth." The mech takes a few steps away, holding the box of mercury and teeth between them "They don’t look THAT tasty." he remarks. Ironhide wanders back into the base. Part of him is chuckling inside for giving Relic such a fright. But another part of him feels a little guilty for being so hard on the guy. All part of driving the bargain, he tells himself... but still. He's gone for a few minutes, giving Shark some alone time with Relic. Shark hmphs softly, "You would be tasty to them, just remember that next time you go wading in the river." "They didn’t eat me last time. They just bit me and let go." Reliquary points out, pointing to holes in his leg. Shark smirks, "I wasn't talking about the gators." Reliquary pauses, confused "What were we talking about then? " *DING* Shark takes a sip of his energon ration, them murmurs, "Was talking about the cyber eels." Ironhide returns with a briefcase in one hand and a lunch pail-shaped case in the other. "Alright. Let's see what we got." He puts the lunchbox on the ground where Shark can reach it first. Then he opens the briefcase and a libra-style scale springs out like a pop-up book. He places this between Relic and himself. "Put your box on one side of the scale, an' then Eel's gonna balance it out with the ingots." Reliquary tilts his head, confused. Then he looks up and over at Ironhide, moving closer to him than Shark as he puts the box down, then pauses. He thinks a moment, optics narrowing and then lifts the box again to put it on the scale, pointedly taking the teeth out "... To not unbalance it." he notes. Shark smirks a bit at Ironhide's little eel comment, but let's him handle the dealings as he sips on his drink and watches on quietly. Ironhide nods approvingly at Relic. "Wouldn't sneak that past me anyway." He grins at relic, acting friendly for the first time in all this. He piles the ingots onto the scale until it balances. Then he places three extra ingots next to the scale and removes the box. "There you go. Weight plus one. An' a little something extra for your honesty. That goes a long way 'round these parts." Reliquary smiles a little uncertainly, looking away nervously, and then back once more as he takes the ingots. "oh. Thanks." A pause at that, then he moves to hand the extra back ".. The box is metal. it was some of the weight." he notes. Shark idly asks, "By the way.. what was that noise all about?" Ironhide shrugs, still holding the box. "Yeah, but I'm keepin' the box. You put those ingots to good use." He looks over at Shark quizzically. "I didn't hear no noise." Of course, he wasn't present at the time, either. "... Oh. Uh... " Reliquary looks uncertain about him keeping the box. But then Shark is asking him a question "What noise? " *DING* Shark is looking at Rel, looking like he expects an answer from the neutral. "You weren't here when it happened, Ironhide." he points out. Ironhide puts the box down immediately and takes a step away from it. "I heard it that time," he comments. He decides to scan the box with his Sonodar ™ Sensors. You say, "That was the sound." Reliquary blinks and stares blankly at Shark "What s... OH!" he waves it off "That was my ball. IT dings when there's stuff." Shark eyes Rel as he takes a step back, joining Ironhide. "Stuff?" he asks. Ironhide checks out the box, then waves to Shark that it's safe. He asks, "What kinda ball you talkin' about?" He sounds curious. Reliquary fidgets a little bit "a... My ball." he states, suddenly defensive as he eyes both of them "Its MINE. It dings when there's stuff. That stuff..." he points to the box "This stuff..." he points to the ingots, which are then stashed into a compartment. "Any stuff. Just Stuff." Shark hmms, then shrugs a bit, "Fine." he mutters, then finishes off his ration. Reliquary nods "Yeah. but lately for some reason its' been acting weird and dinging when there ISNT stuff. I just hope it’s not broken." he admits worriedly Ironhide says, "I know a good doctor. She's got a private practice 'round Cubicron." He can tell that this ball is obviously valuable to the visiting merchant. "She's a bit of a hard case. But you stood up to us pretty good. So I think you can handle her."" Reliquary blinks "Wait, is she the grumpy one? " he asks "I don’t know, I avoid her. She makes me act strangely." Shark gets a smirk and coughs to cover a snicker at Ironhide's assessment of good old Lifeline. Ironhide looks at Shark and grins. He then looks back to Relic. "I'd say y'all have already met." Shark hmms softly at Rel's words, "She has that affect on every mech." like he knows exactly what he means by that statement. "Hey Ironhide, its getting time for me to rest up. Mind if we catch up another time?" Reliquary mutters "She still won’t tell me where she let that fox go." he admits. Shark eyes Rel with this look that could kill... +Roll: Reliquary rolls against his Detect Software and fails by 4! The total roll was 43. Reliquary doesn’t notice. Somehow. Ohh, shiny Ironhide nods. "Yeah, I gotta grab a recharge myself." He looks back at Relic. "Listen. I'm a little worried 'bout that ball of yours. Let me give you my radio frequency and you let me know if it keeps actin' up. I know a few techno types that could help you with that. No pressure if you're scared to work with me." Shark nods to Ironhide, waves, and heads on inside. Reliquary uhhhms... and nods a little bit uncertainly "Thanks I guess." he notes. "I'll uh, keep in touch if it doesn’t settle down." he promises. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs